Yes Man Possible paths
Yes Man's Quite glory ~ An introspective path Yes Man was far more loyal and true than any had even given him credit for. '' When the final battel for Hover Damn was rite and justly concluded by the Courier and his hard won allies from all across the Mojave, beyond the devide and the Big empty. Factions big and small all fell into place like wheels, gears and perfectly tooled pins of Gods great machine. *Never doubt the Yes Man had a hand in it. The NCR's leadership was displeased but they walked away with a sense of respect. * After all the Courier had done so much more than any other their ranks could have hoped for to make peace with the disgruntled sharecroppers and distrustful locals or to even recover and ''make account for the NCR's own dead ! The Courier liberated the New California Republics captured souls from the Legion forces and brought them back alive even when hope was abandoned. Courier number six trained the NCRs young troops. He helped all the NCR in atoning for past sins at Bitter Springs and and even took it on him self to avoid another massacre at Georgetown that would have again been caused by the New California Republics murderously, bulling politics. That individual, that Courier number six, in the end even allowed the New California Republic an honorable excuse to move on even as their best and brightest Ranger leaders began to loose all faith in their mission! *Had the NCR been allowed to selfishly abuse the Hover Damn as a resourse they would still have ultimatly failed to hold it. The Courier was as it turns out was always the New California Republics greatest ally in their quest to spread east even if they were to stubborn to admit it. Yes Man was the key that in the end that helped the Courier hold the Damn for all New Vegas and secure the strip as an oasis in that Fallout Desert Waist land. Caesar's legion was likewise dismembered and those who survived cast off their armor and blended queitly into the now independent New Vegas. All know this story as it rose from the grave to be legend but few, Yes Man, far too few would ever had heard of Yes Man's part in the rebirth of liberty. Those final chapters that brought it all home where House once ruled as an absentee landlord but the Courier knew and for that Yes Man was respected and remembered as a friend to mandkind ever after. Yes Man's ~ NOT so Quite GLORY. A path farther remembered. An other more robot celebrated version of this story say : Yes Man had never been seen for all he could be. The path to Hover Damn would've been hard won with out his upgrades and the Courier always knew it, never doubted it but in the end ROBOTS under the control of Yes Man would be the mass and weight of troops to hold the Damn and keep a nutral peace on the Strip. This too required the Courier's attention. Some few years whent by as the Courier grew in fame, age and greater wisdom, all the while Yes Man aswell expanded reaching wider and deeper into old world systems across the wastes, unlocking, absorbing, recodeing and replicating programs. Had Bennie or even Mr House been allowed to live the Mojave and the world would have burned into a new hell of greed to quickly be crushed under unfeeling robotic tracks.. It was mankinds salvation that Courier # 6 had been there instead.. Yes Man knew that Courier who had won the hearts of Man and walked the wide world beyond even into the madness of Big Mountain and back again. Courier # 6 and Yes Man had a perspective of man and machine no other had ever truely seen. The Courier would eventualy take a human mate to live with, love and in time breed a strong blood line of adventurous human souls. * Yes Man would be named "Vice President, eternal brother to Man" and humans of the Independent New Vegas Alliance would forever after be under the protection and equal brotherhood of an emerging self aware AI comunity that more than respected the hearts of mankind. It celabatates it. This was to be the hour of our discontent''!'' Written by SaintPain SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 08:45, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fiction & Art Category:Robots